Make Me Forget (bsgkink prompt)
by kinseya
Summary: This weekend's theme was angst, and I took the Laura/Lee prompt - she knows she's dying, youth. Not sure I delivered on the youth part, and I only book-ended the angst, but I was happy to get anything written. Warning for implied character death


Laura knows she is dying. She's been dying since the end of the worlds, but now she feels that she's actively dying: cells degrading, body weakening, pain increasing.

She's able to project strength when forcing Bill and Cain to stand down from attacking each other, but falters after telling Bill he must kill Cain to ensure the fleet's safety.

Laura makes her way back to her quarters, pulling the curtain closed behind her. She slowly strips off her clothing, slipping into her blue nightgown and robe, enjoying the feeling of the silky material against her skin. She lies down on her cot, suppressing a moan as her left breast begins to throb painfully.

Laura awakens, some indeterminate time later, at Billy's knocking.

"Madame President," Billy says, pushing aside the curtain, "Captain Adama is here to see you."

"Send him in, Billy."

Lee Adama enters the president's private quarters hesitantly. Seeing her in her blue nightclothes reminds him of the last time he visited her quarters, the night she told him about her cancer.

"What can I do for you, Captain Apollo," Laura asks quietly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Madam President. I haven't seen much of you since our return from Kobol. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"If this is a social visit, call me Laura. So few people do anymore. And, please have a seat," she says, patting an empty space on her cot.

"So, how are you doing...Laura," Lee asks, sitting where she indicated.

"I have good days and bad. Today has been fairly good. I'm just a bit tired from dealing with Admiral Cain and your father."

"I don't envy you that," Lee says, chuckling, "I could barely obtain clearance to leave Pegasus for this visit."

"Oh!" Laura cries suddenly, grabbing at her breast as a stabbing pain shoots through it.

Lee winces, uneasy witnessing her pain. "Is there anything I can do," he asks.

"Make me forget," Laura whispers, almost too quiet to be heard.

"I can do that, Laura," Lee says, taking her hand, "I'd be honored to help you through your pain."

Lee strokes his thumb across the back of her hand, then brings it up to his lips, kissing it gently. Letting go, Lee tucks a lock of hair behind Laura's ear before cupping her jaw. He leans in slowly, lips caressing hers, before swiping his tongue against her lips. Laura opens to him, humming deep in her throat as Lee's tongue tangles with her own.

Laura kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck. Lee pulls back, kissing his way across Laura's jaw and down her neck, hands untying her robe and pushing it off her shoulders.

Laura moans as Lee nips at her pulse point, tongue laving the skin. His hands skim her breasts. "Does it hurt," he asks, gently kneading the supple flesh.

"A little," Laura replies, voice husky with arousal, "but don't stop. The pleasure outweighs the pain."

Lee continues to cup and squeeze her breasts, teasing her nipples, lips kissing across the scant cleavage revealed by her nightgown.

"Oh, Lee," Laura moans, as his hands move to the hem of her nightgown, pushing it up her thighs, hands smoothing along the skin revealed. Lee pushes the gown past her hips, and Laura leans forward, allowing him to pull it over her head and toss it aside.

Laura blushes as Lee rakes his eyes from her face, to her naked breasts, past her prominent ribs, to her navel and parted thighs. "Gorgeous," he says reverently.

"Captain Apollo," Laura says, using her flirtatious nickname for Lee, "I want to see you."

"Do you want a little show, Laura," Lee asks, standing, wiggling his hips, then giving an exaggerated thrust. Laura giggles and watches appreciatively as Lee quickly strips down to his tanks and boxers.

"Everything," Laura commands, and Lee obediently removes his remaining clothing. "Ah, the glory of youth," she praises as she takes in Lee's naked form, all hard planes and rippling muscles.

Lee returns to the cot, straddling her. He leans down for a kiss as his hands find Laura's breasts again. His lips trail down her neck, briefly stopping at her pulse point, before kissing across the top of her breasts.

Hand kneading Laura's right breast, Lee wraps his tongue around the nipple of her left, sucking steadily, before flicking the tip with his tongue. Laura cries out, so he repeats the action several times before switching breasts.

Moving on, Lee slides Laura's panties down her legs, hands caressing her thighs and calves. He nips and kisses down her stomach and over her mound. Positioned between her legs, he inhales deeply, enjoying the musky scent of her arousal.

Laura whimpers as Lee licks fully up and down her slit several times, gathering her wetness, tongue circling, then flicking, her clit. She moans and cries out repeatedly as Lee continues his ministrations, hips rolling, hands tangling in his hair when he enters her, frakking her with his tongue. He then replaces his tongue with two fingers, thrusting deeply with every stroke, Laura's hips rising and falling in sync.

"I want you inside me," Laura pants, knowing she won't be able to handle a second round. Lee groans in response; he's more than ready - hard and throbbing, aroused by the pleasure he's giving.

Positioning himself, Lee pushes into Laura slowly, allowing her time to adjust. Lee fights his urge to frak her hard and fast, knowing it is probably beyond her current capabilities. He sets a languid rhythm instead, as Laura wraps her legs around him, hands caressing his back.

Lee kisses Laura slowly, tongue caressing hers, mimicking the actions of their lower bodies. He knows she's ready for more when she hitches one leg higher around him, allowing him to thrust deeper, as her nails scratch gently down his back. He increases the pace of his thrusts as Laura's hips move in counterpoint, meeting each stroke.

Lee notices Laura biting her lip, trying to hold in her vocalizations when he moves his hand between their bodies, and his fingers begin to circle her clit. He rubs it firmly, frantically, and Laura cries out, body arching up, still for a moment, before convulsing in his arms as her orgasm washes through her. She falls, boneless, to her cot, with a sigh, smiling at Lee as she runs her hands through his hair.

"Don't stop, Lee. I'm fine," Laura says. Taking her at her word, Lee resumes, thrusting a bit harder, enjoying the feeling of Laura's hands as they move over his body: his biceps, his back, nails scratching at random. The tightening of Laura's walls around him once again are all it takes, and a few thrusts later he's spilling inside her, crying out her name.

Lee buries his head in Laura's neck as he recovers, kissing it gently before pulling away to look at her.

"That was…wow," Lee says, not finding the words to describe what he's feeling.

"It was pretty wow," Laura agrees with a laugh, "I hate to ask you one more favor, but do you think you could help me with a shower?"

"Of course," Lee replies.

He helps her up and into the shower, hands on her hips for support if she needs it. She washes quickly before Lee takes the soap from her.

"Need some help with your back, Madam President," he asks.

"I do, indeed, Captain Apollo," she replies.

Lee washes her back slowly, caressing as much as washing, then turns her gently so the spray washes the suds away. Laura wraps her arms around him, breasts pressing against his chest, as she kisses him deeply.

"Thank you, Captain Apollo," she murmurs as she pulls away.

Lee helps Laura back to her cot and into her nightgown before dressing himself. He looks to her as he goes to leave, thinking he's leaving her much as he found her, except for the beautiful smile she directs his way as he pushes the curtain aside.

It's the last time he sees her. Although disenchanted by Laura's order of Cain's assassination, he thinks about visiting her when she's moved permanently to Galactica's sick bay. However, in the end, he decides he'd rather hold on to the memory of their time together and her last brilliant smile than what he would find awaiting him there.


End file.
